Treasure
by Jinsei no Akki
Summary: Treasure the ones you love dearly. A mistake is simply another way of doing things. Red's the colour of warning, blood and love. Think before you act. Anami Akane treasures her dear ones. If she has dear ones to treasure. OC AU
1. New school, New life

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara. That applies to every chapter.**

**AU- Their Shugo Charas have all returned to their eggs because they're in high school now. Their ages are different. **

**Warning- A lot of swearing (Not sure if it should be rated M though, if it is then that's too bad. Just replace them with the words bunnies, ribbons and fudge. ^_^)  
**

* * *

_**Katashi POV**_

_"You bitch get the hell away from my laptop."_

_The slut got up and smashed it to pieces. _

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING MESS AROUND!"_

_I got a knife from the kitchen drawers and slashed it across her. Unfortunately the whore had superhuman reflexes and dodged it, although the knife had caught her leg just below her hip it was pretty damm deep. _

_"I HOPE THAT TAUGHT YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" I shouted enraged. _

_"You fucking bastard don't fuck with me." She glared at me with a venomous look in her eye._

_"CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME BITCH AND I'LL DO SOMETHING YOU WILL SERIOUSLY REGRET." I hissed._

_"Y-O-U F-U-C-K-I-N-G R-E-T-A-R-D-E-D B-A-S-T-A-R-D!" She had a nerve to spell it out._

_"DAMMIT! I'll kill you!"_

_"Go ahead it's not the first time you've killed someone."_

_"I DIDN'T FUCKING KILL YOUR MUM! YOU DID, YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU WERE SUCH AN EVIL LITTLE KID, YOUR MUM DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE COMMITTED SUICIDE BECAUSE OF YOU!" _

_"I didn't kill my mum..." Tears were pouring down her face and she collapsed, her leg was bleeding like hell. _

_She looked at me again with a look that could kill. _

_"I didn't kill my mum. I didn't kill my mother. I didn't kill her." _

_"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. YOU CAUSED YOUR MUM TO DIE. YOU MURDERER!" _

_"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" she screamed. _

_She gave me one last venomous look and ran away limping a trail of blood dripping after her. _

_"DON'T YOU EVER SET FOOT NEAR ME AGAIN YOU HEAR ME BITCH?" I shouted. _

_**Kira's POV**_

_I didn't kill my mum. I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her. It was the one thought that penetrated my mind._

_I walked whilst crying, I found a dark alleyway and slid down making my clothes dirty while the rain poured down. It didn't really help my cut at all. Sure, it stung like hell but that wasn't the reason why I cried. I looked at the wound, it was horrible, deep, really deep yet not deep enough that it could affect my running but deep enough to leave a scar, unfortunately the scar wasn't just going to be on my leg. It was forever going to be embedded into my heart. _

_I cried all night and thought what a worthless person I was. How did it all end like this? I was living a nice normal life when suddenly the accident happened because of that my mum broke down. She was always crying, screaming and laughing hysterically. I tried to get her better again but what could I do? She started to go with any man that she could to get money off them. She really didn't care if I was there or not. Hell she even tried to get me on in the act. I was horrified and slapped her. She looked at me in terror. Like if I was going to kill her. Then she met Katashi. That was the biggest mistake she had ever made in her short life... _

That was 4 years ago when I was 13. Sometimes I would look at my scar and remember the memories.

/~-_-~\

"Wake up! Oi! WAKE UP!" I heard my stupid brother, Kenta shout.

"No." I gave him a glare, it was most probably scary since I hate being woken up early and if I did then I would turn into the evil low blood pressured demon. (I was a type AB blood.)

"You will wake up dammit, even if I have to fucking drag you out of that bed and onto the cold hard floor by your hair!" He stormed up to my bed.

"3... 2... 1... that's it!" He pulled off the covers and dragged me outta the bed and dropped me on the floor.

My eyes shot open and I sat up straight. I glared at my idiot brother, whereas he in turn just looked pretty smug with himself.

"Why the fuck did you drag me outta bed?" I shouted.

"Because you weren't waking up!" He shouted back.

"That's cause it's fucking 6:30! Since you haven't noticed already, I'm not a big fan of waking up early!" I snarled.

"I don't give a damm about what you think, get dressed into your new school uniform." He threw some clothes at me.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't like school uniforms." I fixed him with a look the one that you could see bright stars instead of normal eyes.

"I know." My lovely brother (not) gracefully replied with I-can't-be-arsed voice.

"Then why do I have to wear this piece of shit!" Not only did he drag me out of bed (very literally) he is now making me wear this disgusting piece of junk.

"Because the piece of shit is what you have to wear to get in the damm school!" I suppose he was getting annoyed with me now.

"God, you piss me off." I turned my back on him.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not God as far as I'm concerned."

I snorted. He not only stole my phrase he also made a pun (bad as it may be) about what I said. I tried to punch him but he noticed and blocked it and kicked his leg up high aiming for my face, I dodged and held up my arms in a fighting position. He grinned. I scowled.

"You can't lay a punch on me yet, lil' sis." He was looking ever so smug.

"I will! I swear to God I will."

"Swearing to God's bad lil' sis."

"Grrr, shut up and get the hell out of my room!" I pushed him out into the corridor and slammed the door shut. I sighed and went to get changed.

"And don't hog the bathroom for hours on end if you keep looking at yourself you will break the mirror!" I pounded on my wall since the bathroom was on the other side.

"Piss off!" Was the oh-so-elegant reply of my dumb brother.

I smirked to myself. It completely disappeared when I saw my uniform. I winced at the sight of it. It was a black dress jacket, a white dress shirt, a typical mini-skirt and a tie. Plus to my utter horror black clogs with white knee socks. I quickly ditched the socks and put on black all-star converses. I don't care if they looked weird with my uniform, but it's way better than clogs in my opinion. And if anyone made a smart remark about my shoes I will personally make sure they get their asses kicked.

I have had quite a bad experience with school uniforms since I have been to a **lot **of schools. Not my fault that they were full of stupid retards who keep trying to pick a fight (Although I did start quite a few of them). I got kicked out because I knocked someones tooth out. Hey stupid guy couldn't take a hint, that and I wasn't in a very good mood. Fuck that, I was in a horrible mood since my brother had eaten my pudding which I was saving. I wore my casual clothes once and my teacher had a fit he was screaming like mad I tried to explain that my uniform was too muddy to be worn to school since I had played football in it. I was really pissed so I swore at my teacher and guess what... I got expelled.

By now my brother couldn't really care less about my school life I mean I wasn't the best academically but I could cope. It was just the stupid retards that interrupted with my school life. Although my hot headed temper doesn't really help. Sigh. I really do love my brother. It's just that he is always better than me at everything. Always has been. It annoys the hell out of me. He works at some company whose name I can't remember. He beats me at everything... Even martial arts I can barely lay a blow on him yet he can run circles around me. I'm getting better though so I can block most of his attacks. I train with his old master and he is amazing! Usually if he isn't at work then I spend most of my time challenging him in battles. I also do **lots** of sports such as surfing, football, tennis, rugby, swimming, dancing, basketball, netball, archery, ice skating and of course martial arts. I like to get my hands into anything and everything that I can. Don't ask me how I can fit all of those in my life. But if you do, a few sports in one week then another and so on. It is pretty tiring, that's why I enjoy my precious lie ins.

I started to make it across to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and all of that stuff. When I heard my brother talking on the phone, I listened in on the door pressing my ear against it.

"Look I know about that... Ren how about I treat you to dinner tonight? ... So I can explain the whole thing...Where? ...Ok I'll meet you there at 6 this evening. Bye."

I frowned who was this Ren person? Before I realized it I fell against the now open bathroom door. My brother was not amused and was fuming.

"Don't you know about this thing called privacy?"

"Not really, no." I grinned at him, ran inside and shut the door.

"You'd better watch it squirt. Make yourself some breakfast, lock the door when you go to school and please don't get into any fights on your first day, I'm not in the mood to go to your snotty school and talk with a grouchy headmaster. I'm not gonna be here this evening so make yourself dinner. I'll probably be till about 11-ish. And you better not put any stink bombs in my bed again. Otherwise your whole collection of sports posters is going in the bin." He threatened.

"Don't you dare!" I thumped against the door.

"We'll see." I heard footsteps going down the stairs and a call of 'Don't be late' before the sound of the door shutting and the car pulling out.

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face and all that routine, went downstairs and made myself some toast. I was eating it when I noticed the time. It was 7:15 the school started at 7:30. It took 20 minutes to walk to school and I had to be extra early so I could sort out my classes and stuff.

Shit.

I panicked grabbing my bag with practically nothing inside it and made some quick calculations in my head as I strapped on my roller skates. It took about 10 minutes to sort out which class I was joining and what lessons I had and where to find my locker and stuff. So that left me 5 minutes to get to school. It took 20 minutes to get to school by walking and I was 3 times as fast I would be if I skated. That left me with about 6 minutes. Yeah, I could probably make it.

I tore down my street and weaved through people, almost knocking a little kid down, I shouted out a 'Mind where you're going' as I whizzed past. Everything was going fine until I bumped into someone, unfortunately for him and for me, me going impossibly fast and him not really looking where he was going.

I went flying and so did he, I landed somewhere on the concrete pretty far from when I crashed and was rubbing my ankle. Oh what a great time for me to have sprained my ankle(!)

Fuckit, that hurt like hell.

I lay there rubbing my ankle and looked at my watch it was 7:20 the time I was supposed to get to school by now. Instead was on my ass and rubbing my probably twisted ankle.

Someone up there must really hate me. I bet it's my mother.

I then remembered the guy I crashed into.

"Oi! Are you alright?' I shouted across.

"No harm done, no thanks to you." He glared at me. He had midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. I guessed that he was older than me and also went to the school I was going to since he was wearing what looked like my school uniform.

"Sorry." I sounded like I didn't really care, which I didn't.

"Great apology. Some random girl I don't know comes crashing into me and knocks me off my feet and the first word she said to me was 'Oi.'" He got up and brushed himself down.

"That's me." I gave him a cheeky wink.

He ignored it and gave me his hand. I took it and tried to pull myself up with the help of him.

"Shit." I swore under my breath. My ankle was killing up a storm.

"Looks like you can't stand on your ankle."

No shit Sherlock.

"I'm fine." I tried skating again but that just made it worst and I ended up nearly falling again if he hadn't grabbed me just in time. He raised an eyebrow.

"Here grab onto my hand and try not to put any weight on your ankle I'll guide you along so you can still roll." He instructed.

"Why are you helping me?" I looked at him.

"So you don't want any help" He started to walk away.

"Ah wait no." I grabbed onto his arm for support.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would leave a girl who is hurt?"

"Debatable." I fake thought. "Who are you?" I asked him after a while.

"You interested in me?" He looked slightly amused, probably smiling at his own joke. Loser.

"No, I just wanna know since I was going to blame it on you that I'm late." I rolled my eyes.

"My name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What's yours?"

"Akane." I replied.

"Just Akane?" He asked.

"Yeah. Give me one good reason why I should tell someone I just met my last name?"

"Why not?" He smirked.

Cause you're a retard.

"Fine, my name is Spongebob Squarepants, I live in a pineapple under the sea, my best friends are a squid and a starfish, and did I mention I'm made of sponge?" I fake smiled.

"All right I get your point. I told you my name, why can't you tell me yours Spongebob?"

"Number one, Spongebob is ace. Number two, I didn't ask you to give me your full name did I? Moon-kun. Anyway I think we're here." I sighed.

"You should really go to the medical room. I'll take you there." Moon-kun said.

"You sure you're not doing this so you can get out of lessons?" I fixed him with a look.

"No. Why would I do that? Besides who would do that" He looked at me.

"I would." I put in bluntly.

We made our way through the reception, I told the office assistant my name and she pointed out to where I should be, she was kind and wrote both Tsukiyomi and I a note explaining why we were late. We made our way slowly to the medical room, where a nurse greeted us.

"Hello dear what can I do for you?" She had a nice face and a warming smile. Unlike many other nurses I've seen to mop up any scratches when I got into fights.

"I kinda fell and twisted my ankle while I was skating to school." I sweat dropped. "I also bumped into him." I pointed at Moon-kun.

"Are you alright dearie?" She asked him.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." She smiled.

She began taking off my skates and looking at my ankle. It seemed all right but had turned bright red.

"It looks fine but it'll probably take at least 3 weeks for it to completely heal."

"Really? Damm"

She looked at me.

"I'm kind of a sports freak and do lots of sports." I explained.

"Ah. Well, good for you. Most girls at this school spend most of their time trying on make up and spending money on clothes and other useless things. My daughter certainly does."

I grinned. "I spend most of my money on sports stuff a whole room in my house is filled with my sports stuff. My brother doesn't half complain that I've got more room than him."

The nurse laughed.

"I think you're okay to walk now. Test it out."

I tried walking and sure enough it felt much better. I smiled and sat down to put on my converses.

"Cheers." I waved to the nice nurse and went off only to stop again.

"Oi, Moon-kun where are the lockers?" I asked him.

He started walking towards a direction and I followed.

He stopped at rows of lockers and I found my one after 5 minutes of both of us searching. I threw my skates in and slammed the door shut.

"Where are the classrooms?"

"You're definitely one of the most polite girls I've ever met."

"You better believe it." I laughed.

"Well what class are you in?"

"2-A, you?"

"3-B, follow me."

He started slinking off up the stairs.

"Stairs?" I tried a step and stopped wincing in pain, Moon-kun turned around to see me trying but failing to get up steps.

"Old lady." He shook his head and carried me up the steps bridal style.

"Moon-kun! Let go!" I kicked my legs.

"Are you sure? I would drop you down the stairs."

I looked annoyed.

"Thought so. By the way do you have to call me Moon-kun?" He made a bored face.

"It's either that, Yomi-chan or Ticklemedoughface." I told him.

"I'll go with Moon-kun..." He sighed.

"Damm, totally wanted Ticklemedoughface.' I replied with a straight face.

He put me down so I could walk again. I stopped outside a classroom with a sign saying 2-A on it.

"Well, wish me luck" as I burst into the classroom.

"Wai-" But before Ikuto could stop me everyone was staring at me. Dammit, I was supposed to knock... Oh well too late for that.

I shuffled over the teacher who was not impressed. He glared at me from beneath his thick rimmed glasses.

"You're late."

No shit Sherlock (!)

"Yeah."

He fumed.

"Do not say yeah, say Yes Sir!" He barked.

"Yes Sir!" I barked as well miming him.

I heard footsteps outside and the whole class erupted into giggles.

"I do not tolerate insolence!" He was having a fit.

"Yes sir!" I said.

The class snorted again.

"Now you must be the transfer student."

Lovely observation Sherlock.

"Yes sir!"

A wide range of grins spread across the room. They didn't dare laugh again though.

"Now introduce yourself girl!"

"Yes sir!" I grinned. "Well I'm the new transfer student and my name's Anami Akane. May I sit down now? Sir."

"Next to Toudou, Toudou raise your hand." Mr. Genius shouted.

I looked over to see a guy who had teal colored hair and brown eyes.

He was looking bored and glared at me.

I glared back. Somehow I could tell he didn't like me. Well tough tits, I didn't like him too then.

I slumped down at my seat and cursed under my breath as my ankle hit the table leg.

"Now class, we will start with a quick 50 question pop quiz." Sir boomed. He held up a huge wad of A4 sheets. "Anami hand them out, one each" He must have seen me limp and is now torturing me. Damm him.

"Yes sir" I hissed and got up painfully.

Just what I need, a test (!)

I went round grumbling about how teachers should be pelted with moldy cheese and gave everyone the bloody sheets. Stupid teacher making me go all around the classroom. I bet my ankle will never trust me again. I was fuming and parked my ass on the chair. I finished the stupid quiz in with some time left to spare and sat there thinking. I swear there's something I've forgotten...

All of the color drained from my face as it struck me.

It was _Her_ death date...

* * *

**To sort out any confusion, yes I did mean to make some of the characters talk improperly such as 'wanna' 'outta' I just imagine Akane to talk with a twist… If you haven't already noticed Tsuki is Japanese for moon. (Hopefully) That's why Akane calls Ikuto Moon-kun because Ikuto calls her Spongebob. **

**Just a last note to say, SPONGEBOB PWNS!1!11! **

**xx **


	2. Just a normal day

_"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Please can you come to the park with me?" My little brother Kai spoke. _

_"Aww, you are so adorable! Course I can!" I picked him off the floor and twirled him around. Giggling softly he squealed with joy."Mum, I'm taking Kai out." I shouted as I slipped on my shoes and helped Kai put on his. _

_"Don't be too long." She called out from the kitchen. _

_I walked outside holding Kai's hand and closed the door shut. I skipped all the way to the park and found that a lot of his friends were there. He exclaimed in joy and went running towards them. I smiled to myself and sat down on one of the benches and relaxed putting on my earphones I listened to some music. I closed my eyes and nodded off. I woke up in a jolt when I heard a cry come from my brother. Immediately I rushed over and pushed a lot of innocent kids out of the way. _

_"Kai, are you ok? Are you hurt in any way?" I asked worried._

_"My knee hurts onee-chan." He cried. _

_ Hopelessly I smiled at him as I saw a tiny graze on his knee, I mopped it up with antiseptic (If you have a little brother, you must have a first aid kit somewhere on you at all times.) and put a cute plaster on it. I then ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then produced a lollipop and his green eyes lit up with joy. _

_"I'll give you it, if you promise not to tell mum." I told him._

_"Of course I won't, you know that onee-chan." He gave me a bright smile._

_"Alright nothing to see here folks." I ushered the small crowds of children who had gathered to check on my cute little brother. Waving madly Kai yelled goodbye. I then hoisted him on my back and started walking home. _

_"Are we going home now?" He asked while licking his lollipop. _

_"No, we're going to Disneyland." I said. _

_"Really?" His voice rose a tone. _

_"No." I laughed._

_"Onee-chan! Don't make jokes like that." He frowned._

_"Sorry! I couldn't resist, how about I treat you to ice-cream next time?" I wondered. _

_"Ok! For now you are going to have to run with me on your back all the way home." He teased._

_"Whatever you say, your majesty." I laughed as I broke out in a run. _

_Both of us were laughing as we returned with dazzling smiles on our faces._

_/~-_-~\  
_

**Toudou's POV**

Not another annoying fan girl. I took one look at her and decided that she was normally boring. Che, why aren't there any hot girls in this age? Is that so difficult to ask for nowadays. Let's see, red hair, black eyes with hints of fiery red in them, no curves whatsoever. Boring. If only a perfect girl walked in right this instant. Oh, that would be a heaven.

"...next to Toudou." I heard him speak. Wait. What. I wasn't listening. Wait a minute, is the new girl sitting next to me? Well this will be fun, me and the boring girl. I smirked and gave her my best glare as she walked over to me. I expected her to cower and cry or fall for me, however I wasn't expecting her to glare back at me. First time I've ever seen her and I hate her already. She sat down and hit her foot on the desk and I heard her swear under her breath, jeez girls swear too much these days. And they think guys are crude.

"Right everyone stop right now. Hand in your test papers" Minamoto-sensei bellowed. "Anami stop daydreaming."

Boring girl looked up and gave him a sarcastic smile at him and then she rolled her eyes. Sensei glared at her but got on to teaching Maths. Picking up my quiz, I took it over to Minamoto-sensei. Making my way back to my seat I thumped down on the desk. I noticed that the new girl wasn't there and saw her giving in her paper, she seemed annoyed and shoved it under his nose and curtly walked back. I silently slipped my leg over the pathway so she would trip just as she was coming, preparing for a huge crash I smirked to myself... The new girl somehow had managed to step right over my leg and kicked it using her back foot when she stepped over. Fuck, why did she do that? This girl isn't dumb that's for sure. She gave me a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes. I was about to say something when I stopped. She's not worth it, I told myself, calm yourself Shoutaro, don't get worked up about a girl. For about a minute I focused on the lesson, found it was way too easy and tuned out. I began sketching instead and found myself mentally training for football, your mind and body must be one. I remember coach saying it to us once. Suddenly a loud **THUMP** was heard right in front of me and I saw Minamoto-sensei dumping a heavy maths book on my desk and frowning at me.

"Care to join our lesson Toudou?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied

The class all tittered.

"I mean Yes Sir" I added.

"You think it's funny?" He glared at me.

"Is that a trick question?" I challenged him.

"Detention at lunch." He turned round.

I wanted to strangle him then and almost did until he moved out of my reach to the other side of me.

"Those aren't school shoes Anami." He questioned her.

"I know... sir, but they're _my_ school shoes" She replied while looking at her nails.

"Well, where are your proper shoes then?" He was on the verge of losing his cool.

"These are my proper shoes." She fully faced him looking him in the eye with a '_Dur_' look on her face.

"Lunch detention for you too then."

"What? But I-" Her mouth was wide open.

"No talking or it'll be a after school as well."

She fumed silently and started mumbling curses under her breath. Sir carried on lecturing us. It was all very boring until the bell rang informing us that it was time for the 2nd lesson, English my worst subject. I shoved all my stuff in my bag and walked outside when I saw that Anami was getting hassled by a few boys it was obvious that she was getting pissed. I raised my eyebrows as I saw some of my friends there.

"Oi Sho! Come here." Yamaoto called.

I sighed and went over.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Sato said.

"No, why are you interested?" She smiled seductively.

"Forget him, how about me?" Yamaoto smirked.

"Come here" She wagged her index finger.

My stupid friend went closer until they looked as if they were going to kiss when **SMACK** Anami slapped him. It left a bright red mark and he was looking very shocked.

I snorted and started cracking up, that was the first time he has been slapped, by a girl as well!

"Do that again and you'll get something even worse." She glared at him menacingly.

Yamaoto leered at her and went off waving his hand "See you around."

Anami just had '_What the fuck_' look on her face. I smirked to myself and walked away with my friends when...

"Hey. Guy who sits next to me! Where's our next lesson?"

"English." I told her.

She started walking behind us so I assumed that she was going to follow us. I smirked and an idea formed in my head. I slyly whispered it to my friends and they enthusiastically agreed. We started walking towards the boy's toilets and sure enough she was following us. We went further and further approaching the toilets. Luckily one of my mates had been nice enough to cover up the sign on the wall with some wallpaper beforehand. As soon as we got closer to the door. I stepped back and let her go in front.

"It's just through that door" I gave her a smile. We had rigged it with water as well, if she opened the door. **SPLASH!** The prank was meant for someone else but what the hell, I'll think of another one. She looked at me suspiciously but made no comment. Just as she was about to open it she pushed Yamaoto in front of her and he got the water on his head instead of her.

"Did you think I was that stupid? I'm not 10, I'm not gonna fall for that. Is that the best you can come up with? Because that was shit. Don't think you can get me with amateur pranks." She sneered at us rolled her eyes. Again.

"I'd like to see you do better." I told her.

"Just wait, you are going to regret this. Badly." She warned me. Tossing her head as she walked off. "Oh, and it's no use ganging up on me because no matter how many people I'll still be better than you." She started laughed madly and surprisingly she was walking towards English. Bitch, she knew where it was and was just testing us! This is war!

Yamaoto came out soaking and grinned. "I like her. She's different."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Dude, she just soaked you and you don't care. In fact she slapped you and you don't give a shit. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Everything." Daigo another one of my friends chipped in. I snorted and smacked him on the back in a friendly way. I then started to walk to English, stupid sensei is going to tell us off for being late and then she's going to give us a detention, I can't do any after schools, I have football training to do. I can't afford to miss any sessions out otherwise we'll lose. Dejectedly my mates began following me and I rolled my eyes. Just like sheep, the idiots.

"HOW DARE YOU COME LATE TO MY LESSON AND STROLL IN LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!" Sensei shouted.

"Sorry." I turned my head so I was looking at the wall, which was way more interesting than her right now.

"FACE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Well you're not really talking, more like shouting. "I'm sorry sensei, I just went to the toilet." Well, it was true.

"SPARE ME YOUR STORIES, AND SIT DOWN, WE'LL HAVE A TALK ONCE CLASS IS OVER." She shouted.

I was furious, I have two detentions already and it's not even near the end of the day? I stormed over to my seat and slumped down. I notice that 'new girl' was already sat down and was doodling in her book. How does sensei shouts at us for being late and not her for doodling? The world is not fair.

Stupid fucking school and their fucking rules. One day I will get my revenge.

/~-_-~\

Today was not a good day... I had my little talk with sensei, well more like me pretending to listen and then getting a warning and I had to write a fucking apology... I should be the one getting an apology I just wasted my break time going to the stupid detentions. If I starve, I'm going to sue the school. Then I'll be the one demanding apologies. The rest of the day didn't go well either, somehow my locker was broken and I couldn't get in so I ended up borrowing the school's kit for PE, which I don't think nobody washes... Last but not least I'm going to have to play football in my uniform. Coach is going to kill me for that. Running to the field, I said my death wishes. He is so going to make me run 50 laps for this. I arrived a little puffed out, running the whole school and up and down the bloody stairs takes effort.

"Shou, what are you doing in your uniform? Coach won't like it." My best mate, Kukai said.

"No shit." I glared at him.

"Why are you so pissed?" He asked.

"Well, you would be too if you had a crap day, and you're gonna have to run at least 50 laps for showing up in uniform." I growled.

"Alright, relax, heard there was a new girl in your class?"

"Don't even go there." I snarled.

"I'm guessing you don't like her." He smirked.

"Like her? I think not. She's a bitch." I snapped.

"Whatever you say, big guy." Walking off he told me.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Toudou!" Coach shouted.

Here goes. "Yes coach?"

"Where's your kit?"

"In my locker, coach." I looked down.

"Why is it in your locker and not on you?" He smiled.

He's smiling... Bad sign.

"My locker's broke. The lock's stuck."

"Huh. Well 50 laps for you then." He glared at me.

"Yes coach." I ran off to start my laps.

This has got to be my worst day ever this year. I wonder why. Well it all started when the new girl joined. Yes, it's all her fault! You have made yourself one hell of an enemy bitch!

/~-_-~\

"Amu-chan!" Said person jumped up.

"You fell asleep again. We're the only ones left." Tadase told her.

"Gomen, Tadase-kun I'm always giving you trouble." Amu sheepishly said.

"It's fine. I like helping Amu-chan!" He smiled while Amu fawned over her prince.

"Shall we go?" He continued. At this point all she could do is nod.

Silently they walked into the school grounds and into a more private part of the school, where there is more trees and less concrete. It all went quite alright for a while with Amu who couldn't be happier that she was walking with her Tadase-kun through such a romantic place. When suddenly she tripped over a pair of legs. Brushing herself she took Tadase's hand and stood up. Looking around to apologize to the person she tripped over, Amu realized that Tadase was still holding her hand.

Turning bright red she mumbled "Tadase-kun, you're still holding my hand."

"It's alright isn't it?" He smiled brightly.

Amu, in turn nodded so hard her head looked like was going to fall off.

"Excuse me for interrupting you love birds, but you're too loud." A cold voice spoke.

"Excuse you, for being so rude." Amu said with her 'cool and spicy' tone.

"Me? Rude, you two are the rude ones, kicking me in the shin and waking me up from this nice nap I was having." The voice which belonged to a girl retorted.

Amu was now annoyed and turned to face the girl, but instead was forced to look down because the rude girl was laying comfortably on the grass.

"What are you? 6? You're still taking naps?"

"What are you? A bitch? Shut the fuck up and leave me alone." The girl snarled and stood up. Seeing this Amu backed away a little, the girl was quite a bit taller than her.

"Excuse me, miss but I think you need to apologize to her." Tadase stated.

"Excuse me, your girlfriend here kicked me first and insulted me, why should I be the one who apologizes?" She frowned bitterly.

"I'm sure she will, won't you Amu-chan?" Tadase looked over at Amu with his puppy eyes turned on full blast. In turn Amu couldn't really resist, she could never resist.

"I'm sorry." The rosette looked away, her tone suggested that she didn't really care.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Anami Akane. Don't forget it."

"Well, I'm Hinamori Amu."

"I never asked for your name." Walking away Akane said.

"I never asked for yours." Amu retorted.

"Amu-chan, I don't think she can hear you. Sorry, I couldn't stick up for you." Tadase sheepishly spoke.

"It's alright Tadase-kun. I can handle her." Amu smiled.

"I'm supposed to be the one protecting you though." Giving a wink he said.

Amu turned bright red and smiled. "Let's go."

/~-_-~\

**Akane's POV**

Dropping my bag off I stepped into the lounge and fell on the sofa. Sighing, I picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Suddenly the phone rang, jumping up to grab it I hit my already sprained ankle against the sofa. Swearing, I made my way to the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted down on the phone, not caring if I was rude.

"So you are home, brat. Why didn't you pick up the phone earlier?" Kenta's voice came through.

"I just got back and you made me hit my sprained ankle against the sofa. Shut up." I replied with a cold tone.

"Poor diddums, do you want me to come home to rub ointment on it?" He spoke like he was talking to a 6 year old.

"Shut the hell up. What in God's name do you want?" I said.

"Just to check up on you like a good brother."

"A good brother wouldn't leave a 16 year old to fend for herself, you know I'm shit at cooking."

"Exactly."

"Cheers(!) I love you too. I'll just starve then." I sarcastically growled.

"Get a take away then, twerp."

"And risk getting poisoned again. I think not." I shuddered at the thought. The last time I got a take away I got food poisoning and had to miss 3 days off school. It wasn't worth it though. I could hardly do anything active.

"Then starve."

"...Fuck you." Slamming down the phone I grabbed some money from the counter and picked up my keys and set off. To my favourite ramen place. I walked for a while cursing all the time, I am going to take it out on Kenta when I get better, I swear. I walked into the shop and sat down ordering a large bowl with extra eggs. I love egg.

"Here you go miss." The owner pushed a big steaming bowl full of delicious looking ramen towards me.

"Thanks. Itadakimasu." I spoke to myself and tucked in. Now I was very neat and ate slowly and lady-like. Not. I slurped them down as if I hadn't eaten in weeks. I don't really give a shit what people think of me. I'm fucking hungry. A blonde and a brunette sat next to me arguing about something. I recognized the blonde, it was Hoshina Utau. Her music was alright. I guess. What would she be doing in a commoner place like this. I decided to make conversation with her.

"Hey, you're Hoshina Utau right?" I interrupted her fight.

"Yes, so?" She looked at me.

"Nothing, just surprised to see you at a place like this. For a singer."

"Am I not allowed to eat here?" She sounded slightly annoyed as if the question has been asked way too much.

"No, course not. I'm Anami Akane. Nice to meet you." Surprising myself, I wasn't usually this polite, must be because a pop star is in front of me.

"Anami Akane? Aren't you the new girl who transferred into my mates class." The brunette spoke up.

"That depends, who's your mate?" I asked.

"Toudou."

"Then yeah, I am. By the way your mate is an ass." I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Yeah. Sometimes." He agreed.

"Anyway, I'm Souma Kukai. Nice to meet you." He grinned.

"Ditto."

"You go to my brother's school?" Hoshina glared at me.

"Is he your brother?" I nodded towards Kukai.

"NO." They both shouted simultaneously.

My eyebrows raised as I spoke. "Boyfriend?"

"NO." Again with the simultaneous thing.

"Ok. Who's your brother?" I asked the singer.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"...Moon-kun's your brother?" My eyes widened.

"Moon-kun?" She said almost over protectively.

"Yeah, long story." I rolled my eyes thinking about my ankle again.

"Tell me." The popstar demanded.

"Why?" I looked at her.

"Cause he's _my_ brother." Emphasizing the 'my' she spoke.

"So what? Doesn't mean you own him." I feel an argument coming up.

"You wouldn't get it. You don't have brothers." She stared at me.

"Two actually." I sneered. Oh great, first day at my new school and I've already started at least three arguments. One with a dick, another with a bitch and now a pop star. Just a normal day for me.

* * *

_** Insert excuse about absence  
**_

**I don't really like this chapter. And, yes, I do have some idea where this will go. Probably. I'm lazy so don't expect updates frequently. Good things come to those who wait, remember? Jokes. This isn't very good. At least it's not my best work.** **Right, my blabbing time is up.**

**Feel free to PM me. I don't bite (On Wednesdays. Kidding.) and I will reply back quite soon if it's a PM. PM's are easier to write...** **-_-'  
**

**If any one wants to BETA my fic then gimmie a shout. I can't find one myself. *sobs*** **I feel unloved...**


End file.
